A Little Midnight Walk
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: "It is, as you say, my 'area of expertise,'" Remus added. Oh, he knows how to play, Severus thought. I have got to see him again soon. "Would you come with me, Harry," Remus said, turning. Severus' face fell. Potter, in the way. As always.


He'd found Harry in the corridor, once again. _Did this boy even know the rules existed?_

"Turn out your pockets. What is it?"

"Spare bit of parchment."

"Really? Open it."

Severus stood, looking mildly interested as Harry opened the parchment.

"Messrs Moony,"

Severus did a double take. He knew that name. Knew that very person in fact. So well. Exceedingly well.

"Wormtail,"

_The follower. No good for anything._

"Padfoot,"

_Ah, if only this boy knew the half of it. His blessed Godfather. The downfall of his friends._

"And Prongs,"

_I wondered when he'd get to him. The arrogant man we had been discussing not a moment sooner. Clearly this boy knows nothing about the traits of his current Defence teacher. Nor of his father's own exploits. I shan't be the one to inform him._

"Offer their complements to Professor Snape, and..."

Severus tensed, awaiting the next part. Remaining his harsh composure, he demanded, "Go on."

Harry looked smug, "And request that he keep his abnormally large nose, out of other people's business."

This wasn't what he had expected at all. Severus glared, seeing Harry as is father, as he did on many an occasion.

"Why you insolent little-"

"Professor."

Severus turned around and saw Remus, coming towards them. _Now this is getting interesting._

"Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk, in the moonlight, are we?"

The two of them froze, looking at each other. _Why did I just say that? It sort of...slipped out._

Refusing to look phased, Remus cast a briefly anxious glance over at Harry, saying quietly, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Severus was furious. Once more, a Potter boy gets in the way.

"This remains to be seen. I have just now confiscated a rather curious artefact; take a look, it's supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly it's full of Dark Magic."

Remus hid his confused look very well, in Severus' opinion. _Why don't I just shut up, I'm digging myself a hole, here. Why did I even say that? We both know what it is, really._

"I sincerely doubt it, Severus,"

_Oh, the way he says it. I have not heard it like that, for an exceedingly long time. Something must be done._

"It merely looks as though it is a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko's product."

_Wow. This guy can lie. Not a side usually seen to the innocent, sweet little Lupin of our time._

"Nevertheless, I will check for any hidden qualities it may possess,"

Severus realised he had just given Remus a way to track down his dear friend, Padfoot. Instantly, he made to take the map back. But Remus was faster.

"It is, as you say, my 'area of expertise'."

_Wow. He knows how to play. Yeah, I definitely need to see him again._

"Harry would you come with me,"

Severus' face dropped. He immediately put his mask back on, though, aware of his present company.

"Good night, Professor."

Their eyes caught, and Severus swore that Remus looked quite smug. Severus merely nodded.

"Are you deaf? Turn that light out," The portrait said aloud, to the empty corridor.

With a sigh, Severus muttered 'Nox' and made his way back to his room.

* * *

Remus had more or less forgotten the incident, the next morning as they sat beside each other at breakfast.

"Your potion shall be ready, tonight," Severus said, as Remus took his seat.

"Thank you, Severus," he replied kindly, not turning to his co-worker.

_He said it again. I need to hear more of this._

Severus waited for more, but nothing came, and so they ate their breakfast in silence. He wondered if he had dreamed of the night's events, but then he spotted the map sticking out from Remus' shabby pocket, and realised it was all true.

* * *

The day flew by, Severus did not think much about the night's events. He was too busy thinking about his lessons, and ways in which he could make sure Gryffindor lost the house cup.

Knock Knock.

It was Ten PM, who called at this hour? Especially in a school.

"Come in," Severus said, his confusion evident, "Oh!" he said, as Remus walked through the door, shutting it carefully behind him.

"You seem surprised, Severus," Remus said, a smug sound in his voice. A thin spectrum of light shone across Remus' face, confirming Severus's assumption.

_He said it again. _Severus was almost giddy with the thought.

"What is it you want?" Severus asked, attempting to sound polite, whilst concealing his thoughts.

"Ah yes. Sorry to disturb you, Severus, I was merely under the impression the potion is ready?" Remus replied, glancing around. His eyes remained fixed upon a single cauldron, in the centre of the room, brewing.

"About thirty minutes left, I would suggest," Severus said, making his way over to the cauldron to assess it. "Yes, thirty minutes," he clarified, swirling his wand through the cauldron's content.

"I can come back-"

"No."

Remus was startled. "I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I mean, you are welcome to wait, if you'd like. Your company is welcome," Severus said, managing to sound sincere.

Remus nodded, taking a seat, "Thank you."

Severus nodded, returning to his desk with a small sigh.

They had been sat in silence, for about ten minutes when the two of them began, "About last night..."

The both stopped, Remus with a small chuckle, and Severus with a smirk.

"Go on," Remus prompted kindly.

"About last night... You didn't tell him what the map was," Severus pointed out.

Remus, however, looked knowing, "You followed us?"

Severus nodded, not looking ashamed; barely even looking like he cared.

Then the silence grew again.

"'Now your father never set much in store by the rules, but he and your mother gave their lives to save yours,'" Severus mimicked.

Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"'Your Father never set much in store by the rules'? Bit of an understatement, isn't it?" Severus said, wondering about Remus' response.

"It is from your side of the table," he said. Severus paused in thought.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Meaning that I am neither here nor there, Severus. I was always on the fence, you know that," Remus replied, sounding a little weary.

Severus did, in fact, know that – but he refused to admit it, in precise words, at least.

"Why?" Severus asked him.

Now it was Remus' turn to pause in thought, "I don't know..."

Severus waited, curious for the explanation he may receive.

"I guess...It never seemed fair..." Remus said slowly, thoughtfully.

"I see," Severus replied, intrigued.

Remus nodded, unsure what else to say.

Once again, the silence ate at the room.

"Bet you didn't tell him about his precious Godfather, did you?" Severus asked, almost a sneer.

Remus' face grew darker, "It wouldn't be prudent. You know that."

Severus shrugged, "But you didn't tell him it was your map, either," he pointed out.

"Is the potion ready?" Remus asked, ignoring Severus' words.

Severus, however, thought he had found a key. A piece of information he could use, to get Remus to open up.

"That's it, isn't it?" Severus said, looking smug as he rose from behind his desk.

"What?" Remus asked quietly, wishing he had left earlier, when he had the chance.

"You still can't believe it, can you?" He said, before adding, "Of Black, I mean."

Remus shrugged, and Severus knew then, the thoughts that had been biting away at Remus, for almost all eternity.

"Despite everything he had done, at school, you don't think he was capable of this?" Severus said, turning his back on Remus to see to the potion.

"He wasn't that kind of person," Remus said; he sounded more as though he was telling himself, than Severus.

"Which of us are?" Severus mumbled, turning off the light for the cauldron.

Remus sniffed, and Severus turned around, startled to see, in the dim light, a tear down his cheek.

_My words; getting the better of me again. Merlin! Why don't I just shut up and let the man leave?_

"I'm-"

"No you're not," Remus interjected, cutting off Severus' apology.

_He knows me too well. But I can't have him believe I don't care. It wouldn't be right._

"I am."

Severus went to the storage cupboard, to get a container for the potion. When he came back out, he looked around, the now empty classroom.

"Remus?" He called.

Remus bit off his retort, as he emerged from behind Severus.

"'Remus?'" Remus quoted; pointing out the fact that Severus had, for once, used his forename.

"Well, that's your name," Severus said, turning around.

"I didn't realise you knew," Remus said. His joking words, delivered with a serious manner.

"I've always known," Severus replied, a small smile beginning to form.

"Always?" Remus asked, getting a little thrill from it.

"Always," Severus answered.

* * *

_**I'm undecided - I may continue it, I think that would be most likely, but I'm unsure...**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
